Existing apparel construction through current methods of sewing limit the use, size, and general aesthetics of garments. With current modifiable garments and prior art, fronts and backs are not separateable thereby limiting the changeability of style or size. Prior to my invention, apparel construction has either had permanent seams or is separateable only from top to bottom, or body to sleeves. These previous systems of apparel construction severely limits the changes the wearer can make on the garment. It also makes the wearer commit to the current size of the garment.